Demonology and Heartache
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: My crossover sequel to The Path. Begins with Vergil and Raphael traveling across the ocean but Nero and Dante later join them in Europe. Third person, makes sense with out reading The Path...mostly. NOT COMPLETE, JUST ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT.
1. Never Too Far Gone

**Soul Calibur & Devil May Cry Crossover. Main characters, Vergil Sparda & Raphael Sorel. M for language, yaoi, violence and anything else I think of. This is the crossover sequel to The Path. It begins with Raphael and Vergil but trust, Nero and Dante will be here soon. **

**Chapter 1-Never too Far gone**

Raphael paced the small space angrily. His rapiers had been confiscated when those damnable Order of the Sword members caught him. After Mundus fell in their retched town of Fortuna he was let go of the man's hypnosis but only after the church capture him and stuck him in here. He could only assume his clothing was with his weapons as he was forced to wear dirty rags and no shoes. Even his hair was in shambles, falling every which way.

But he had hope yet. There had been talk among the demonic guards about Sparda's sons and a young half demon that would be in the city. Shadows, lusts, scarecrows, frosts and a few demons Raphael couldn't recognize were milling about the underground sewers where his cell was located. They stared at him like a piece of meat, leaning against the bars of his holding pen and growling inhumanly.

'_If only these bars were not protected by a demon charm…'_ He growled internally and pushed his hair back, only for it to fall forward again. Something rumbled up above and he became excited. Raphael had been counting down these last few days and knew it was about the time those Sparda's would be showing up.

His body tingled with anticipation as demons roared by and disappeared around the darkened corner. It was getting closer now. He tensed as a single shadow appeared around the corner. Raphael's lip curled in a sneer as the hooded Order member, Muir, twirled keys around his fingers and stepped close to the bars. "Credo will kill you today." He stated matter-of-factly and Raphael held back a snicker.

"Not when he finds out what Rinosh told me." Rinosh was practically Credo's right hand man and though Muir didn't know it, Raphael hadn't seen Rinosh since he was first put in the cell months ago.

Muir stopped jingling the keys and leant closer, his temples resting against the bars as he peered into the corner at Raphael. "Come forward, Sorel." With a sly smirk, Raphael moved into the lit area just a foot away from Muir. "What did Rinosh say to you?"

Playing his cards close to the chest, Raphael crooked a finger and lifted a brow. "Come close and I'll tell you." The man leant as close as he could; pushing himself into the bars as Sorel slowly wrapped his hand around Muir's neck. _'You fool.'_ Instead of answering Muir's question, he tugged harshly and snapped the thin neck in his grasp. Muir stuttered a breath before falling deftly to the ground with a dull thud and a splash in the sewage. "Had you not been a mindless drone I may not be getting out of here."

Raphael knelt down and reached through the bars, gingerly lifting the key ring from Muir's grasp and finding the correct key. It was large and brass, fitting into the lock on the cell door snuggly and clicking open. With a sniff he rifled through the dead man's robes and pulled out a double edged broad sword. Not his style but it would suit his needs for the time being…until he found his own rapier.

He slipped the clothing on and the small boots fit too snuggly on his feet and too tightly around his calves. The man was at least forty pounds lighter than he and Raphael scowled momentarily. None the less, he donned the robes, pulled the hood up and began down the hall Muir had come from.

The hall ascended at a steady twenty degrees and opened up at an open wooden door that looked to be the back of a church. Curtains were drawn as members of the Order gathered near the front doors and disappeared into the dark beyond. Raphael kept his head down, hearing voices that moste definitely didn't belong to anyone in Fortuna. The half demons were there.

With a sharp intake of breath he slipped through the shadows of the church and went further back, pushing a door open leading to an alley way. He gasped softly as a swirling mass of black clouds formed over the ruined cathedral. It was coming close and Anung Un Rama would be revealed. The world would either be saved or destroyed in these next few minutes…Raphael planned on getting out of Fortuna either way.

He slipped through the alleys and down narrow, dark corridors until he picked up the familiar draw of Schweizer. With his bastard blade so close the rest of his weapons and clothing should be near. He paused and sniffed the air, grinning madly as he ran down a small alley way and shouldered open a cracking wooden door. The room was empty save for a stack of ebony weapons cases on a back table and two chairs.

"Ah, precious." He shut the door and strode to the table, unlocking the first case to examine Schweizer. It seemed to have not been touched but by his own hand. The blade glistened dully in the low light and Raphael had to quell his excitement, setting the blade down and opening a dusty box to reveal his clothing. "Thank all that is holy…" He murmured, pulling on a silk undershirt and tightening a neckerchief. His green midriff jacket was snug over the golden scorpion plate which fit perfectly beneath his wide velvet belt. His pants were cleanly tucked into nobleman's boots and he slid the red knuckle gloves on, deciding against his crimson cape and shoulder gauntlets for the moment.

He slung the cases over his shoulder, eyeing a bucket of water in the corner. Hair fell in his eyes roughly and Raphael let out a sigh, striding over to the water and dipping one hand in. He slid wet fingers through his hair and swept it back, all except for bangs on the right side which hung together. He held Schweizer in his right hand and toed the door open. No one was in the alley and he was only partially surprised. The mass of clouds was threatening and a pillar of light appeared from the cathedral. It seemed Anung Un Rama decided the world's fate.

He knew where the Order's car was kept. They had only one and he was surprised how expensive it was…how sleek and elegant. The silver Corvette glinted warmly in the bright light as he moved around behind the small shack and placed his weapons, including Schweizer, in the trunk.

He slid in behind the wheel, finding the keys in the ignition already and turning them until the engine purred to life. The Corvette barely fit through the tight alleys but he managed to drag it into the main street as people cheered to each other and began to clean up the destruction left over by demons.

After just a few minutes of driving he made it out of the main gates and onto the dirt road, spotting three men walking the same way. Well, two were walking and one was carried by the second man. All three had platinum hair and strong builds. Raphael made a snap decision when the men stopped walking and turned towards the Vette. He slowed to a stop beside them and rolled his window down.

"Need a ride?" The first man with hair spiked back leant forward, forearm on the top of the car.

"How far are you going?"

He questioned and Raphael smirked, adjusting his neck scarf. "As far as I need to."

"We only needa get to the Washington Bridge. Our car is parked there." The second man who looked nearly identical to the first save his ragged hair and broader shoulders spoke up, adjusting the weight of the younger man in his arms.

Raphael stared at them for a moment, letting his eyes linger on the blue clad man for a second longer before pushing the lock release. The clicks sounded and he leant back in the driver's seat. "Climb in." The man in blue slid effortlessly into the front seat as the other sat in the back, young man in his lap as he slept. Sorel could feel a pair of burning eyes scrutinize him closely; trailing all the way from his smoothed back hair to his nobleman's boots. He smelled something vaguely appetizing coming from the man in the front seat and Raphael shifted in his seat. "You don't seem like the type to stare openly."

The man's eyes widened and he broke his gaze, looking straight out the window. "I apologize." He stated, clearing his throat.

"No need. I suppose my attire is somewhat uncommon." He glanced sideways, caramel eyes dancing over the blue coat that had seen better days. "Though so is yours." The other man smirked at him and ran a hand through his appealing white hair. "Does your name coincide with your clothing?"

The pale man's eyebrow rose and he stole a look at Raphael. "In all my years I've never met a Vergil, so I suppose it does."

The name tasted familiar on his brain and Raphael squinted at the road. "Vergil…hm." The man beside him crossed his arms and on his it looked somewhat unnatural. "If you care to know I am Raphael."

There was an awkward pause. "Sorel?" How did this stranger know Raphael's last name? He tensed slightly and gripped the wheel harder.

"You seem to know me but I think I would remember someone so…" He glanced over, eyes raking along the hidden body. "…so appealing."

"I know where your daughter is. What were you doing in Fortuna?" Raphael swallowed thickly and slowed the car. They were fast approaching the bridge and he didn't want Vergil to leave yet.

"How do you know Amy?" He gasped softly.

"She's in Ostreinsburg. I met her just months ago… She was ill but alive." It was silent for a moment and Raphael heard Vergil take a deep breath. "The Evil Seed has spread back to the castle."

Sorel steeled himself as he slowed the car to a complete stop on the side of the road beside a black Delgado. "And Nightmare…what do you know of him?"

"Dead." The answer was instant but he had to know for sure.

"Are you positive?"

They turned to face each other, Raphael wringing his hands together. "Yes."

"How do you know?" He watched as Vergil swallowed.

"I killed him."

Raphael stared at him incredulously, lips feeling numb as if he were injected with Novacaine. "Soul Edge-"

"And the Holy Stone are in a safe place. Even Abyss himself will have to fight through Hell to retrieve them."

The man in the back seat shifted in half consciousness. "No Nero…not the fuzzy ones…" Raphael let out a nervous laugh; a ruffle in his usually stony faced expression.

"If you want to reach Amy before trouble does, I suggest you leave for Ostreinsbburg Castle as soon as possible. Tira has also been looking for Amy with the aid of the giant Astaroth." Vergil's hand was warm on Raphael's shoulder and he felt a spark run through his chest. "There may not be much time left."

Sorel cleared his throat and nodded, seemingly calm on the outside but bursting on the inside at the knowledge of his adopted daughter being alive in Ostreinsburg. "I thank you Vergil…I wish you could accompany me on my quest but I see that wouldn't be possible." This man wouldn't leave his family…not for a stranger.

It was quiet for a moment and no one moved. Then, the man in the back seat let out an irritated sigh and sat forward between them. Raphael watched as he placed a hand on Vergil's shoulder; it clicked. They were brothers. "Just go with him, Verge. It's obvious you want to. Not like there's anything holding you here."

The blue clad man seemed to bristle and glared at his brother. "Dante, you are such a bas-"

"Vergil," He decided to interject; though if it was for Dante's or his own achievement he wasn't sure. "Don't scold your brother if what he states is true." Their eyes met briefly before the blond looked into the back seat at a smug Dante. "You wouldn't mind my stealing your brother away? I promise to bring him back to you in one piece."

The blue clad brother seemed to space out for a minute and they ignored him. "If it's what he wants, then sure. Vergil's a big boy; he can take care of himself. And if he trusts you enough to go with you to Ostreinsfloodle or whatever the fuck it's called, then I trust you too."

It was quiet for a split second and Raphael's eyes darted to Nero…then to his arm. "You are the sons of Sparda." His eyes widened minutely and Dante nodded slightly. "No wonder the name Vergil sounded familiar."

Sorel watched as the scruffier of the two leaned forward and put a reassuring hand on his twin's shoulder. "Go with him…I'll find you again, Verg. We always find each other."

The sleeping boy shifted in Dante's lap and sat up. "We there?" Raphael felt the corners of his lips curl up in a smirk. He saw why the scruffy twin was so drawn to the boy.

"Yeah, c'mon kid. I'll drive, you can sleep." Sorel watched him wave a short goodbye with two fingers and pull the tired boy from the car.

Vergil turned to look at him; icy blue eyes that were actually flaked with copper and gold, bored deep into his non-existent soul. "Wait for me a moment?" He asked, seemingly slightly afraid that Raphael would give him a negative answer.

The blond nodded and adjusted his silk scarf. "Say goodbye to your brother. This mission could take some time." With a reassuring nod to Vergil, he let his hands slip from the steering wheel and fall gently to his lap; watching as the twin climbed out of the car and left his door open.

Raphael tuned out their conversation. It was none of his business what they said anyway. He just wanted to be on the first flight to Germany…with Vergil. No one had captured his attention in such a short span of time like the blue clad Sparda boy had…save for Amy, but those are two different relationships. He minutely tugged the crimson gloves tighter and cracked his knuckles in a rather…_un-elegant_ way. His back was stiff and his still soggy limbs ached from just the memory of his old cell. That lowly pit was as close as he ever came to contemplating suicide. He felt he would never get out. His eyes lifted to watch Vergil pull away from a crying teenager and walk around the front of the car, buckling his seat belt and closing the door.

"Will you be alright?" He remembered what it was like to leave Amy, and from the looks of it all the Sparda boys had was each other. He knew the feeling of being ripped away from the only sure thing in your life. Vergil had to feel something incredibly strong to leave with Raphael to Ostreinsburg.

He gave a curt nod and pulled tan knuckle gloves from his jacket. "Yes…I'll be fine." Raphael saw a pained look on the deliciously pale face and before he knew it, his hand was moving of its own accord.

His finger tips grazed Vergil's forehead, brushing platinum strands away from bright azure eyes and trailed lightly down his cheek. The pale man froze at the warm touch, two fingers lifted his chin up and his eyes met a soft honey gaze. "You _will_ see them again." He dropped his hand with much reluctance and pulled away, drawing his left hand out the window in a two finger salute to the other men. They were on the only road out of the island but Raphael realized he had no idea where to go after the Washington Bridge.

**Sorry my first chapter was so short but it was the best place to end. I'll update next week. Thanks for staying with me. Please R&R.**

**3 Prod Z**


	2. The Squeeze

_**His finger tips grazed Vergil's forehead, brushing platinum strands away from bright azure eyes and trailed lightly down his cheek. The pale man froze at the warm touch, two fingers lifted his chin up and his eyes met a soft honey gaze. "You will see them again." He dropped his hand with much reluctance and pulled away, drawing his left hand out the window in a two finger salute to the other men. They were on the only road out of the island but Raphael realized he had no idea where to go after the Washington Bridge. **_

**Chapter 2-The Squeeze**

"Which way is the airport?" He asked softly, fearing that if he spoke any louder the comfortable quiet would be broken.

Vergil swallowed and glanced at Raphael from the corner of his eye. "Just past here, take I-95 then the second exit. It will be to the right…Sea/Tac airport." Sorel could hear the far away longing in his new friend's voice and couldn't help but feel that he did something wrong by asking Vergil to come with him.

"I can turn back…if that is what you need." He had never felt so protective over someone and the usual cold, stony and irritated expressions he wore were yet to be seen in Vergil's presence. For some ungodly reason, Raphael wanted to be human for him.

Blue eyes stared at him with a kind of awe and his mouth dropped open with a slight pop. "No, keep driving…please." Vergil was surprised at the amount of concern in the svelt voice. Dante didn't even sound that worried about him…last time he heard that tone in his brother's voice was back at Mallet Island. The longer they sat in the mostly quiet space, the more aware Vergil became of the slightly demonic aura emanating from Raphael. He tried his damnedest to figure out why…when it clicked. Soul Edge. Both he and Amy (and most of Wallachia) were infected by the demonic power. And though the Holy Stone had reformed their infections from the Evil Seed, Raphael's DNA had melded with Soul Edge, giving him accounted for power and a strong demonic side.

Vergil was at ease though…the demonic part of Raphael seemed subdued with practiced eloquence and it was no where near threatening. They sped off I-95 and came close to the exits. "How do you know Amy?"

His voice was soft but Vergil heard the urgent undertone. "After my brother closed a hell gate in Fortuna some time back, I traveled to Europe in search of the Azure Knight…his power was imense." He glanced sideways and swallowed. "It was after you fought and he left you alive at the Ostreinsburg Battle. He went after Amy, but at the time I had no idea who she was and I had only heard vague rumors of you." He cleared his throat as they began to circle around Sea/Tac. "I followed him all the way to the castle where Amy was being kept…the Evil Seed had infected her blood and she was ill when I saw her. I got to her just minutes before Nightmare and he challenged me. Valeria managed to take Amy from the castle long enough for a battle with him…"

Their eyes met as Raphael pulled into a compact parking spot in the lower levels of the airport garage. "And…you killed him?"

Vergil smirked. "Yes, with this blade." He pulled Yamoto from its sheath and the blade glinted dully in the rough lighting. "But I didn't leave unscathed." With a nod he promised to show Raphael later when time was not so pressing. "Come…we can catch the next flight if we hurry." They didn't bother putting change in the meter since they wouldn't see the car again anyway. Raphael moved to the trunk and slipped his crimson and gold cape on, pulling the weapons cases out and following Vergil to the elevators. He trembled slightly at the thought of Amy. They hadn't seen each other in just under a year and he need her. A hand rubbed assuring circles in his back as the door dinged open and masses of people shoved against them to get in. With a growl, Vergil grabbed his companion's hand and shoved his way through the mob of patrons. Some shouted angrily at him while others fell over dramatically; he could care less. He hated being in public.

Finally they reached their destination and Vergil slid his wallet out, flicking the leather open as he eyed the attendant behind the counter. "When does the next flight to Berlin leave?"

Her eye brow rose at him and she licked her lips, the bright computer screen catching her attention. "They are all booked until a seven thirty flight on German Air. Would you like to book it?" She glanced at him as Raphael glared down a balding man giving him the eye. His weapons cases were getting heavy.

"Yes, two for first class. Are they available?" He slipped a few wads of money out and leveled his brow.

"Absolutely sir…but your cases will have to go through baggage check." He smirked, grabbing a few more bills and slipping it all over the counter.

"Are you sure about that?"

Her eyes widened considerably. She glanced around, hand slipping over the extra bills and sliding them into her pocket as she flicked a button on her hip radio. "Echo niner-niner this is echo two, you copy?"

Static, then: _"Copy that Echo two. What you need?_"

She grinned at Vergil as her fingers flicked quickly over the computer keys. "I've got a seven nineteen up at counter one with immediate assistance. Flight number three fourteen Charlie Bravo; will you poersonally escorte them?" Raphael gave her a slightly bewildered look but Vergil smirked and waved his question away.

"_Sure thing, Echo Two. Give me two minutes_."

The woman behind the counter smiled, patted her pocket absentmindedly, and slid the tickets across the counter. "You gentlemen have the last two first class flights together. Seats A7 and A8. You will be personally escorted by Nigel through security and to your gates. If you need anything don't hesitate to call this number." She slipped a small square of paper into his hand along with the tickets and boarding passes. "This is the radio number to my personal walkie-talkie. Your flight leaves at seven thirty and will begin boarding at seven sharp. You won't have to wait in any lines today, gentlemen." She smiled once more and winked at them. "Have a pleasant flight, my name's Aparajita so let me know if you need anything at all."

With mutterd gratitude, the men grabbed their "luggage" and followed a burly black man with a radio, security badge, and ear piece, through the thick throng of people. As promised they moved swiftly and efficiently through security with Nigel's help.

It was only four fifteen and Raphael thought he would go insane wating another three hours. "You have to calm down, Raphael. Worrying a hole through that floor will not get us to Ostreinsburg any faster." Vergil murmured and sitting so close in the plastic seats, his breath shivered over Raphael's neck.

The blond offered an apologetic smiled and ran a hand over his mahogany case containing Wo Dao. "Is that your only sword?" He asked, quietly eyeing the scabbard holding a freshly polished Yamato.

With a shrug, very much mimicking his younger brother, he nodded. "I have…telekenetic powers…but in terms of regular use and swords, yes. Though I have training in other areas extensively." Vergil gripped the scabbard's hilt and pushed his thumb against the blunt end, flicking just the base of Yamato out to catch a glimps of the metal. "You saw my brother's weapons…his broad sword. I prefer the … elegance … of rapiers and tapers." With a glint in his eye he looked up and latched his gaze onto Raphael. "I would love to practice with yours…if you will permit me."

The blond attempted to hold back a smirk but failed miserably. "It would be my pleasure." Neither missed the double meaning and merely grinned mischeivously.

"Dante?!" Vergil cringed and ground his teeth, forcing his eyes up to a busty woman with too much make and too little clothing for public. "Hey doll; haven't seen you at Love Planet lately." Oh, that made sense.

"I'm not Dante. That would be my brother." Raphael smiled at the fire in Vergil's intense gaze. The white haired man was a majestic beast that begged to be tamed. He would be the one to do it. "Now if you'll please leave, we were in the middle of a discussion I'd rather not be interrupted."

She gasped and stepped closer instead, crouching down to be eye level. "Oh my god! Dante never told me he had a brother…" She put a hand over her painted red lips and stared intently at him. Raphael didn't like it. "So, you like Love Planet too?" she gave him a cheeky grin and stood up, placing a hand on her hip whilst the other roamed over her neck line in what was supposed to be an appealing way. Vergil nearly vomitted.

"I do _not_ like that despicable cluster of perverted men and whorish women. Now if you _please_ leave me the hell _alone_."

She scoffed. "Well god, you coulda just said you had a boyfriend; I woulda stopped hitting on you, asshole." She glanced at Raphael and shrugged, turning away from them.

Vergil snorted and ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. "Pfft…irritating cur." Inwardly he was reeling at the last comment and was slightly afraid to look up at his lusty blond friend.

"Love Planet? It sounds like a strip club." Raphael sniffed in distaste and leant back in the uncomfortable plastic chair, crossing his arms.

Vergil smirked and thanked Kami the subject was changed. "That's because it is."

"…Oh…" He reddened slightly and for some reason felt embarassed in front of Vergil. He was never embarassed. Not Raphael Sorel. "You and your brother are vastly different, it's slightly amazing considering you're twins."

The white haired twin shrugged to himself and let out a small sigh. "I used to be like my brother when we were younger. I had hardly any cares, my hair was shaggy... but I changed as soon as I realized our importance. I had problems a few years ago when my hunger for power grew too great. Dante was the one to stop me when I-"

"Attempted to open the hell gate at Temen-ni-gru." Raphael finished with a small smile and gazed tiredly at Vergil's somewhat surprised expression. "I know about you, Vergil Sparda. You are capable of many a great thing. I'm honoured to spend any time at all with you." Raphael placed a hand over his heart and bowed slightly in the chair.

Vergil had no idea what to say. His breathing stopped momentarily from surprise at being complemented so highly by the noble Sorel himself. "I'm sorry you have been away from your daughter for so long…she misses you but Valeria was taking excellent care of her."

"I appreciate your concern Vergil… I have to say it's rare for people to care about me." He looked up and their eyes met awkwardly for a moment. The cerulean hughes were such an awesome shade he felt his stomach do flips. Raphael stifled a yawn and let his head sink back slightly.

"If you need sleep you can rest on my shoulder. It must be somewhat more comfortable than the chair." He gave Raphael a tight lipped smile as the blond quickly took up his offer and leant to the side. His temple rested against Vergil's jacket and he roughly inhaled the scent of cinnamon and fresh mint.

With a drawn out sigh, Raphael settled against the warm body and let his eyes slide closed. This was exactly what he needed, and though the noble Sorel was not used to depending on people, he felt that if there was any one to start with Vergil was the best choice by far.

_

Sorel felt a warm spot on his shoulder and noticed his neck was in quite an awkward position. With a low sigh he cracked his eyes open and glanced up, removing his head from the beautiful white haired man's shoulder. "Sorry to wake you, but they are boarding the plane."

The blond's eyes widened considerably as he stood and stretched, neck popping loudly. "I apologize, Vergil. I had no intention of sleeping for nearly three hours." He bent to retrieve the weapons cases and followed Vergil to the front of the line, pushing past people who snapped their teeth angrily. He wondered briefly why the other man had sat still for three hours, letting him sleep on his shoulder.

The attendant checked their tickets, letting them pass down the tiny corridor with the odd looking cases in tow. "Here, we can place the rapiers in overhead storage." Vergil lifted the door and stacked the cases on top of each other, sliding into his seat beside the window.

Raphael took his aisle seat and sighed, adjusting the seat belt over his hips. "How long is this flight supposed to take?"

"Roughly sixteen hours across the Pacific Ocean. It's a non-stop flight to Berlin." Vergil had a slight look of irritation on his pale features that Raphael picked up but didn't comment on. "You should have waited to sleep." He stated with a a joking smile at the blond.

With a critical eye on Vergil's body he smirked. "I'm sure I'll find _something_ to occupy my time." He quipped quietly and leant forwards, trailing his honey colored orbs or the body that hid beneath thick layers of clothing.

Vergil shivered just as an attendant popped up from the front of the plane. "Please fasten your seat belt sir; the plane will be departing momentarily."

'_Oh Kami this will be a long flight…'_ Vergil held back a soft moan at the look in Raphael's eyes and settled in his seat, staring out the window as the captain's voice came over head and the plane jolted into movement.


	3. Right Side of the Bed

'_**Oh Kami this will be a long flight…' Vergil held back a soft moan at the look in Raphael's eyes and settled in his seat, staring out the window as the captain's voice came over head and the plane jolted into movement.**_

**Chapter 3-Right Side of the Bed**

The slayer couldn't remember falling asleep; but the groan of his back and the sharp crick in his neck protested otherwise. He let out a pent up moan and let his eyes crack open to a slit. Something shifted beside him as he sat up and Raphael's eyes met his. "Sleep well?" He asked, closing the book he held and placing it in his lap. One tiny circle of light fell over him directly but the rest of the cabin was black as pitch.

"Not really, no." He admitted, unclasping the belt from his hips and stretching. "What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?"

With a glance at his watch, Raphael gave a dusky laugh and glanced out the darkened window. "You've been asleep for about four hours. It's eleven fifteen." With a high brow Vergil stood and moved past his companion.

"My bladder seems to be angry with me." He joked lightly, making his way to the front and pushing his way into the tight half bath. After relieving himself and washing his hands in the tiny sink, Vergil unlocked the door and slid it open. Almost immediately he was glomped backwards into the bathroom once again and the door shut behind the second person. "Raphael? Wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered softly and looked up the few inches into the honey glazed orbs.

"I've been waiting to do this all day." He sighed with a smile, cupping the left side of Vergil's face with one hand and tilting his head with a thumb. Some what hesitantly, Raphael leant down and pressed his soft lips to the oh so inviting ones he had been staring at for hours now. The kiss was slow and tentative, driving him increasingly mad with lust as a low moan built up in his chest. Vergil's tongue tapped along his lower lip in an effort to gain wanton access…the white haired man sighed and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man's neck. The lips parted before his eager tongue and-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I need to use the bathroom." There was a hesitant knock and a persistant whisper of a female gender just outside the thin door. The two men pulled apart, both panting softly as a blush washed over Vergil's pale cheeks.

"I guess that's my queue." Raphael stated softly, brushing a strand of hair from Vergil's forehead. Abruptly he turned and tugged the door open with a great heave of irritation. "All yours madam." He dragged Vergil by the hand back to their seats as the girl's nose began to bleed and she hurried into the half bath. They sat quietly in their respective seats, Vergil slightly flustered at the sudden change in demeanor of his partner… when Raphael spoke up. "I told you I would find something to occupy my time." He stated with a small smirk and wink directed at the white haired man.

Vergil shivered. He had never been under such influence…except for Nero but that boy was so innocent and _submissive_. Vergil _wanted_ to be dominated, even if he didn't seem like the type on the outside. Raphael was going to slowly drive him mad within the tin can of a plane.

"Vergil," Raphael's voice was soft and curious, he glanced up from thick blond lashes to look the Sparda twin over. "Why have you come with me? You had stability and family…I for one know how difficult it is to keep those things intact."

With a soft smile his eyes traveled years back to before Dante and he split up…but he spoke in the present. "I have never been one for staying grounded too long…" His eyes lit up slightly as he met Raphael's gaze. "You need my help, and I seem to be unconciously searching for you." They sat silently for Sparda knows how long, merely staring at each other before Raphael stifled a tiny yawn. Vergil let the corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk. "Sleep?"

With a sigh the blond nodded and curled against Vergil's shoulder. One arm wrapped around his shoulders and an indifferent warmth seemed to spread over him in a calm wave. 'Soothing' was too simple a word for the way Vergil made him feel with just being close; even if it had only roughly been a day.

***

He knew he was asleep; well, at least half asleep. Some muted voices spoke roughly in the background and blended into his strange dreams. Raphael was still curled up under his arm but something was off. The plane jostled tightly enough for the noble Sorel to awake gruffly and murmur. "What's going on?" The plane jolted again and the cabin lights flaked on, bathing them in a soft flourescent glow as voices became louder.

"I think we have hit some turbulence." Vergil stated indifferently, letting out a soft sigh as people around the plane began speaking louder and standing in the small aisle. Something shrieked on the right side of the plane and something orange burst at the "open" windows.

"The engine's on fire!" Someone shouted hoarsly and more people began to scream loudly. The plane banked a hard left, tossing people about the cabin. Raphael's eyes widened minutely as the oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling. "There's….something on the wing! Some…_thing_!" A man was screaming loudly, slamming his head against a window with blunt force enough to smear blood on the thick pane.

"I believe we are in a bit of a predicament." Vergil stated somewhat evenly, pushing himself up from the awkward seat and holding the head rest for support.

Raphael stood as well, opening the over head compartment to pull out the weapons cases and divy them up. "Then let us depart." People were panicking now as the left engine caught fire and the two men pushed through them. "Hold this, please." Raphael handed over two cases to Vergil, shouldering the bulk head door and gripping the thick red handle. He jerked on it roughly and grit his teeth as the door slammed against the outside of the cabin and flew away. Harsh wind ground against his exposed skin and Vergil moved forward, covering his face from the falling debris. "I hope we're over water!" Raphael shouted with a wide grin, wrapping his arms around Vergil from behind as he moved towards the gaping hole in the cabin and forced them out.

Wind whipped passed them at an incredible rate causing both men to cry out in surprise, though their shouts were taken away by the roar of their fall. Vergil let out a stolen laugh as his jacket fluttered uselessly around his frame. Raphael was screaming something in his ear but the roar of the wind was too loud and Vergil couldn't make it out until it was too late. He craned his head awkwardly and looked over his shoulder at the quickly approaching earth. A thicket of trees was directly beneath them and Vergil wrapped his arms tightly around Raphael, making sure to stay beneath and take the brunt of the fall.

The trees came quickly and whipped around them, cutting exposed skin and snapping branches against their skulls. Raphael saw the ground was fast approaching and clenched his eyes tightly, the weapons cases held between their solid bodies.

Vergil felt the impact first. The ground jolted his roughly and knocked his breath out. His skull pounded with impact and he was sure he could feel brain leaking out the back of his head. Raphael rolled off of him and rested on his back, panting hard with blood pouring from small, slowly healing wound all over his hands and face. Vergil forced air into his depleted lungs and gasped raggedly, pushing the weapons cases off his chest. Blurred vision was beginning to slowly creep back though dark spots still danced in his peripheral.

When his breathing evened out, Vergil rolled to his knees and brushed clumps of weeds and dirt from his clothing. "Raphael, I think we should find shelter until morning." He helped his companion up from the ground and collecting the weapons, began to walk. They had been moving for no more than fifteen minutes when Vergil halted and gaze up the trunk of a towering Oak. "This should do." They climbed up the thick bark to the middle of the tree, resting against the trunks with legs outstretched on the limbs. "I will help you find Amy…" He whispered lightly from one side of the tree, brushing his fingers along Raphael's arm. "Now sleep, we have a long road ahead of us."

_

Raphael woke up to the smell of eggs. Wait…eggs? He swung his legs over to one side of the branch and glanced down at the ground not far beneath him. Vergil was crouched over a small fire set under a flat rock. Four small eggs cooked slowly on the hot rock and drinking water was in a leaf-cup beside him. "Someone's innovative." Raphael smirked and jumped down from the tree, landing lightly on the balls of his feet beside the sword cases.

"Good morning to you too." Vergil spoke softly over his shoulder and pulled the rock off the small fire. "Eat, we should get an early start." The shuffled through the breakfast in comfortable silence, disposing of the remnants before grabbing the weapons and continuing on.

Merely two hours later they topped the crest of a hill, trees began to thin out and their view was unobstructed. In the center of a large lotus garden sat an octagonal stage hand painted in rich teals and pinks. It floated on a water way with one small bridge leading to the side. "There must be someone here. You see how well maintained the garden is?" Raphael began forward first, arm tensed for a perry if the occasion should happen to arise.

"Stop! You must leave now, Bringer of the Evil Seed!" A young girl landed in the center of the stage. Her sword was nearly as long as she was tall and her short black dress swayed in the wind. Raphael began to laugh and tossed his head back, twirling his blade in a wide arc. He stepped up to the stage, Vergil standing on the bridge. "Halt, or you will be stopped!"

Raphael snorted. "Know your place in this world." He snarled at her and thrust forward with Schweizer. His sword was met with an upper perry, tossing him to one side.

With a smirk, the young Chinese girl that Vergil recognized as Chia Xianghua, whipped her sword in a circled and twirled. "Did you think this sword was for decoration?" She spun quickly as Raphael dodge her blows. Her sword lit up with fire as one foot lifted high in the air and came down with a resounding thud.

The red hot cutlass slashed upwards through the air, nicking Raphael's shoulder and causing blood to seep out of the wound. It pooled over his jacket, trailing red down his sleeve and dripping off the end of his sword to a small puddle. "Curr!" He snarled, wiping the blood away that splattered on his cheek with the back of his hand. Without another word Raphael drew on his demonic power and a swirling black circle opened momentarily above his head. Arms outstretch and eyes a furious shade of gold, he blasted Xianghua with a wave of power. Schweizer blew from his arms and impaled Xianghua through the stomach, pinning her to the nearest cherry blossom tree. She gasped in surprise and coughed violently, struggling to pull her self off the glistening blade. It was no use as Raphael snorted and composed himself, walking toward her slowly.

He grabbed the hilt of the blade, twisting it slightly to earn a pained gasp from the young Chinese girl. "Tell me what you know about the Evil Seed and my friend over here will heal you."

Xianghua's doe eyes widened considerably as she held back a strangled cough and blood spilled over her lips. "It s-spread unt-il Abyss be-began to absorb power…" She trailed off but Raphael slapped her lightly with the palm of his hand.

"Stay with me, Xianghua. Where did he go?"

She let out a garbled sigh and her head tilted to the side. "Ostreinsburg Castle…"

Raphael held in a breath and his nostrils flared in anger. "Virgil…heal Xianghua. We must move quickly." Not so gently, he tugged the blade from the girl's stomach and allowed her to fall into Virgil's arms.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been pretty busy with school, work, boyfriend, friends and exams. I promise not to take three weeks for the next update, thanks for being oatient those of you that are actually interested in this. **

**3 Prod Z**


End file.
